


The Secret Of A Heart Note

by Cozy_coffee



Series: Beautiful Darling Boy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Abuse, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, I have crossed oceans of time to find you





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciusmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/gifts).



To a little misunderstood boy who is broken and bruised, skinny and fragile in a torn yellow dress, dimpled cheeks flushed and warm and damp with tears, her big brother is an angel. An angel with pretty white wings that shelter Sam from a father who drinks far too much and lays a backhand across his cheek upon discovering the truth about his son…about his daughter born in a different body. 

John doesn’t understand. Doesn’t want to understand Sam and how he, she, is different, and yet not different at all. But perfect the way she is. His heart is dark, cold, unloving. 

Sammy’s heart breaks, her eyes start to water, but John is out the door before the first tear falls. Dean is already reaching for her and gathering her up into his arms, gently rocking her and rubbing his back. Dean kisses her forehead, brushes his thumb over Sam’s cheeks gently and pulls her in close. His fingers finder her pony tail, a tussle mess; he soothes a hand through the strands, trying to fix the wild tangles. Sammy smiles sadly, and then her face is there, pressed to Deans chest and the tears tumble down. 

Dean’s voice is soft in her ear to shush gently reassures, even as Sam bites back a strangled cry. She curls his fingers into the Dean’s shirt, her thin body shaking. A breaking sob burns from somewhere deep in her chest as Sam closes her eyes, letting the tears fall down his cheeks like rain drops. And Dean asks him if she is alright in his big brother tone, the one reserved for all the times when he is in protector mode. 

Sammy sniffles and curls up tight to Dean’s chest, listing as Dean makes excuse for the old man; he didn’t mean it Sammy, he was drunk, he doesn’t understand you, Dad is just confused. 

Sammy has never been confused about her gender. Even living life in the body of a boy, in her heart she is a girl. Sammy understands herself better than her father, and even though part of her hates John for hitting her, the other part of her understands that John doesn’t know how to accept what he has never known, he is just trying to make the best of this their broken family and survive in this shit-hole world they have been thrown into. 

Dean patches up the bruises and cuts on Sammy’s cheek, promising that it will not always be like this. One day after they kill the thing that killed mom, they will live happily ever after, away from every dark monster that haunts their dreams; away from a father who doesn’t see a daughter, but instead sees a son. There will be laughter instead of tears, lemonade instead of whiskey, pure joy instead or sorrow. 

Dean refuses to turn his back on Sammy; ever since dad placed her in his arms the night of the fire, his little brother, his sister, has been his to protect. His job, his one purpose in this world and he will not abandon her. He will love her forever, he would cross time and space to remain by her side. The heartbreak may linger now, but he has hope for a better life. 

They will drive down the road at sunset in their beautiful Impala, off to live a life happily ever after. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/409793.html?thread=67237313#t67237313)


End file.
